1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device that receives frame images from a plurality of image pickup devices and displays the received frame images.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-097128, filed Apr. 25, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-356753 discloses a technique of reducing an amount of information on a network when a plurality of videos are transmitted and received via the network. In a display control system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-356753, when images are displayed on a plurality of display areas on a screen of an image display device based on video signals from a plurality of signal sources, respectively, image display attribute information and display signal selection information of each display area are transmitted to each signal source from the image display device, and, based on the resolution of the display area added to the image display attribute information received at a signal source side, the video signal, in which information content is reduced in advance, is transmitted to the image display device from each signal source. Thereby, it is possible to reduce an amount of information on a network.
When the plurality of videos are transmitted/received, if the amount of information of the plurality of transmitted videos exceeds an amount of processible information at the reception side, since deletion, or the like, of the frame of the videos displayed on the image display device may occur, the amount of information of the transmitted videos may be reduced, and a processing load of the reception side may be reduced. The above-mentioned display control system reduces the amount of information of the video signal from the signal source based on resolution of the plurality of display areas on the screen of the image display device. Since the display control system reduces the amount of information of the video signal from the signal source based on the resolution of the display area, with regard to the video displayed on the display area having a low resolution, even in the video signal in which a user of the display control system requires the amount of information, only the video in which the amount of information has been reduced is displayed.